


The Journey after

by Lemonbars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: They were never supposed to meet.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Journey after

Azula had been on the run, fleeing from the fire nation when she crossed paths with the girl. That was her biggest mistake.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Azula splat, angrily. She tried to get up only to fall back down, hissing when she felt the familiar pain throb in her leg. The girl rushed forward to Azula’s side, pulling bandages out of her basket and applied them to her leg. “Hey-what are you doing? Get off!” She wiggled her feet away only to be stopped when the girl gave her a stern look.

“Stay still, you're hurt.” She said, finishing the last of her bandages. “My house is close, if you don’t have anywhere to stay you can come and rest there.” 

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, come on, I’ll help you up!”

After a few unsuccessful persuasions, Azula finally relented.

——————————————-——————————————-——————

The girls name- Sasha was the daughter of a village doctor that ran a small clinic for their patients. That explained why she had bandages in her basket, Azula thought. She watched the girl gather wood in her hands and stumble along to put them in the fireplace. The third time she dropped another leg, Azula just sighed, shaking her head and turning to the girl.

“Sorry for the noise,” Sasha said, picking the wood up.

“It’s fine.” Azula pointed a finger to the fireplace and shot a flame toward the logs. They ignited instantly.

“Woah, that’s amazing! Are you a fire blender?”

“Yes.”

Sasha's eyes lit up, “Can you do that again? I’ve never seen fire that blue before.” 

“Maybe later.”

——————————————-——————————————-——————

“You don’t have to leave Azula. You’re free to stay as long as you want!”

Azula shook her head, “I have to get going.”

Sasha swallows. “But-“

“I can't stay forever.”

“But you don't have anywhere else to go do you? And besides I like having you here! Everyone else says they like you even though you’re a little harsh. Please?”

Azula sighed. “Fine, but it’s just for a few days and then I’m leaving for that?”

——————————————-——————————————-——————

Azula’s shoulders slumped against the wall as she observed the girl sleeping. She ran her hands through the girls dark hair, sighing for the last time. She needed to leave before it was too late. As she stared at the girl one more time, Azula turned toward the window. 

Maybe a little longer wouldn’t hurt.

  
  
  



End file.
